30 Vicios
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: 30 días con Hermione confinada en una misma casa, no cree que podrá soportarlo.
1. Día uno (Límite)

**Bueno aqui les traigo un Ginny/Hermione de la Tabla 30 vicios de la comunidad 30 vicios de Livejournal**

**disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Advertencia: futuro lemon y hay Femslash quedas advertido**

**Raiting: T**

**Este vendría a ser como la introducción cortita**

* * *

><p><strong><span>30 Vicios<span>**

**01 Límite:**

Estaba que no daba más, hace un año que sabía que gustaba de Hermione, y ahora tan solo quería un poco de paz, pero al parecer el mundo no le quería dar eso, no no, al contrario, parecía destinada a tener las peores vacaciones de invierno de la historia…ahora, volviendo al por qué eran las peores, el primer y principal problema es que el patán de Ron invitó a Harry y por consecuencia a Hermione a su casa estas vacaciones, eso significaría 30 días enteritos con Hermione, 30, por dios que haría ella con tantos días, si apenas se pudo controlar los meses anteriores y descansaba con las vacaciones o feriados, ahora no tenía excusas, sería puro Hermione, porque encima venía Fleur y a esta no se la banca nadie, excepto claro los chicos que se las pasaran atendiéndola por lo que ella quedara con Hermione mas tiempo del que quisiera…genial, absolutamente y llano, genial. Ahora pueden tirarme al foso de las serpientes por favor.

Y así es como comenzó su tortura.


	2. Día dos (Sumisión)

**02 Sumisión:**

Ya era el segundo día, suerte que en el primero no tuvo que verla porque ella y Charli fueron a buscar a Fleur a Francia, no era de su agrado estar con esa chica, pero entre eso y la incomodidad con Hermione, mil veces Fleur, además podía estar con Gabrielle, con quien si se llevaba bien, era tan buena como Luna y hasta con su mismo cabello, es cosas de rubias excepto claro Fleur, vil perra.

Ahora estaban volviendo para su mala suerte, era el segundo día pero para ella era como el primero, parecía destinada a sufrir por esa chica, pero bueno, no podía hacer más.

Sin entender mucho Gabrielle le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo por su expresión de preocupación, ella creía que era por la pérdida reciente de Fred, que lejos estaba de la realidad.

Cuando llegaron los primeros en recibirlos fueron los señores Weasley, pero como siempre ignoraron a sus hijos ya que los veían todos los días, en cambio saludaron a Fleur y su familia, pero por el otro lado apareció Harry quien le saludo con un agradable y cálido abrazo, y luego Hermione quien la abrazó con tanta fuerza y cariño que casi se desmaya se las arregló para no hacerlo, ya que debía evitar mostrar su deseo por ella, sería muy incomodo para ambas.

—Hola Hermione—Dijo muy feliz, y Hermione respondió tomándola de la cara

— ¡Ginny! Dios, te extrañe muchísimo—Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Condenado sea el mundo, Ginny ahora estaba en la quinta nube de placer.

Al entrar, la señora Weasley comenzó a servir el almuerzo, era temprano, pero las tradiciones eran tradiciones y todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer, por mala suerte le todo junto a Hermione, ¡¿Por qué?! , ella solo deseaba comer en paz…maldición.

—Bueno, provecho—Dijo el señor Weasley mientras las bandejas flotaban y se pasaban plato por plato sirviendo lo que llevaban cuando se lo pedían.

Paso un delicioso pollo y puré, y Ginny lo detuvo y le pidió por favor un poco, y se sirvió, también ensaladas y algo de jugo de calabazas.

Y así pasaron el primer almuerzo, lo disfrutaron tranquilamente hasta que…

Ginny sintió una mano en el muslo izquierdo justo el lado de Hermione, se sonrojo a más no poder, y la miro de reojo.

—Le dices a la bandeja del arroz que venga por favor—Le pidió Hermione acariciándole la pierna, Ginny estaba hecha un tomate en ese entonces.

—C-claro, ya va—Y lo llamó

Y así lo hizo aunque dentro suyo rogaba porque le quite la mano porque pronto no podría aguantar, aunque otra parte rogaba porque la deje y continúe el masaje, quien la entiende…Cuando llego el arroz, Ginny aprovecho la tregua que le dio, dejo los cubiertos en la mesa y se disculpó para ir al baño apurada, al entrar se lavó la cara como mil veces, esto si iba a ser una pesadilla completa. Al volver se encontró con la mirada extrañada de Hermione pero nada más, y continuaron comiendo.

Una vez acabada la comida, los platos se recogieron solos y se pusieron a lavarse. Así que Hermione y Ginny se fueron , Ron, Harry y William, no Percy que se quedo leyendo adentro en la oscuridad, comenzaron a turnarse para hacer vuelos en la saeta de Harry, al igual que los demás en tierra se tiraban la budget y la bateaban para que el que volaba la esquivara.

Ginny normalmente se les uniría pero al tener a Hermione en casa sabía que con ella motivándola se caería de cara al suelo, así que prefirió tomar una mandarina de la cocina y salir con Hermione a dar una vuelta al terreno.

—Esta lindo el clima para ser invierno— Comentó Hermione rompiendo el hielo

—La verdad sí, y además no nieva, pero pronto lo hará, pronostican que pasado mañana a más tardar comenzara a nevar mucho— Informó Ginny que repitió lo que escuchó de su padre.

Hermione asintió y justo llegaron a una pequeña montaña que daba hacía la hermosa vista de una laguna y un bosque, era su lugar secreto pues quedaba a un buen trecho de su casa, pero podían transportarse allí mágicamente o caminar como prefirieran.

Hermione se sentó en su lugar usual y Ginny en el suyo, una rama de un árbol de cerezo, mientras que Hermione en la división de este un poco mas abajo que ella.

—Es hermoso y no me cansaré de decirlo—Suspiró

—Lo se…llevas diciéndolo cada vez que vienes a casa— Se rio, y Hermione la acompaño, y así se quedaron, cómodas allí hablando de tonteras sin relevancias que solo a ellas les importaban, esa era una tarde típica de amigas.

Cuando se hizo de noche, bajaron y se fueron hacía la casa, llegaron justo para el té, ya que no cenarían, Fleur estaba haciendo unas cosas que Ginny no se molesto en indagar, Gabrielle las recibió con una sonrisa y los demás estaban ocupados en una charla de artilugios muggles, si el viaje en traslador no fuera tan agotador Hermione se uniría a ellos para corregirles algunos puntos pero no lo hizo, solo quería su té y dormir. Gabrielle se sentó feliz junto a ellas, la niña era muy apegada a ellas y a ellas le agradaba Gabrielle así que se llevaban de maravilla. Cuando terminaron de hablar y tomar té, Ginny se fue a bañar, y como Hermione se bañaba siempre en las mañanas se fue directamente a la cama, lo que no contaba era de que había solo una, por la falta de lugar para los multiples invitados ya que estaban también los padres de Fleur, tuvieron que reducir algunas, a la de Ginny la ampliaron con un hechizo para que durmieran juntas, pero al salir del baño Ginny se horrorizo.

—Así, que…dormiremos juntas—Dijo con una media sonrisa Hermione, Ginny por su parte hizo una mueca de horror que disimuló muy bien cuando Hermione miró.

—Sí…s-supongo que si…—Se rió nerviosamente.

Y una vez vestida con pijama ambas, se metieron en la cama, Ginny hecha un bollo al borde izquierdo de la cama, y Hermione mirando al techo.

Así fue su primera noche, a Ginny le costó muchísimo conciliar el sueño ese día.


	3. Día tres (Vergüenza)

**intentaré hacer mas largo los siguientes capítulos no te preocupes jajaj, pero no prometo nada aun**

* * *

><p><span><strong>03 Vergüenza<strong>

Al día siguiente Ginny despertó con una extraña sensación de calor que recorría su vientre y todo el cuerpo, al despabilar un poco notó que Hermione se había aferrado a ella en sueños, estaba atrás suyo abrazándola por la cintura, y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, su rostro estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración recorrer su mejilla y bajar por cuello, oh por dios mío…

Con lentitud pero sumamente nerviosa y cuidadosa, se levantó poniendo una almohada en su lugar al notar que Hermione se quejaba en sueños, era tan malditamente adorable, podría besarla allí mismo, pero no tenía que siquiera pensar eso. Estaba tan caliente que considero darse de nuevo un baño pero de agua fría antes de bajar a desayunar. Nunca se despertaba para eso excepto en el colegio y eso con dificultad, pero es que con el calor no pudo seguir durmiendo. Al parecer Hermione era la única cómoda con eso, pero bueno, no podía hacer mas.

Con pesadez se fue al baño se quitó la ropa y se metió al baño bajo la ducha.

Se tomó su tiempo cuando salió, lo hizo desnuda acostumbrada a estar en casa, pero se arrepintió tan pronto vio a Hermione despierta mirándola

— ¡Mierda! —Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de correr a buscar una toalla al baño, Hermione supero el sonrojo y comenzó a reír.

—No es gracioso Hermione, estaba desnuda—

—Oh, claro que lo es—

—Ponte en mi lugar y lo verás—Dijo molesta mientras llevaba ropa para cambiarse en el baño.

—Claro, cuando quieras—Le dijo jugando Hermione pero no supo que eso haría sonrojar tanto a Ginny que con solo la imagen de Hermione desnuda podría morir en paz. Sin decir una palabra más huyó al baño donde se cambió con rapidez, no vaya a ser que por pervertida se venga aquí, aunque Hermione no es así…

—Oye, ¿No te habías bañado ya? —Le preguntó extrañada, y Ginny ya se esperaba esa pregunta desde que se metió al baño

—Sí pues…veras, tenía muchísimo calor, así que preferí tomar una ducha para refrescarme.

—En pleno invierno, ya veo…—

Y sin cuestionar mas porque no se lo permitió, ambas bajaron. La única que estaba desayunando si se le podía decir así, era Gabrielle, que estaba con la cabeza hundida en el tazón del cereal, hasta roncaba, los demás debían estar dormidos.

—Gabrielle…Hey Gabi—Le susurró Ginny moviéndola del hombro, pero no resultó estaba muerta en ese tazón.

—Rayos, que sueño pesado—

—Tú también lo tendrías si no pudieses dormir, la pobre tuvo que ir a por tu madre para que le cree una cama a partir de una vieja porque su hermana roncaba como un oso, y para ser una veela, en la cama parece un animal.

Ginny se rió, podía completamente imaginarse a esa molesta francesa roncar como Ron, y compadeció a Gabrielle.

—Bueno, al menos la llevaré a nuestra pieza, a que duerma un poco—Le dijo y Hermione asintió impresionada por su comportamiento altruista, Ginny agarró con fuerza a Gabriel y la cargó en sus brazos, Hermione le limpió los restos de comida y leche que tenía por toda la cara, esa chica tenía que comer más, era una pluma. Así que sin más subió las escaleras sin esfuerzo y la dejó en su cama, la cubrió con su sabana, y la dejó dormir en paz.

Luego bajó y se encontró con que Hermione había preparado su desayuno favorito, panqueques con miel y chocolate caliente.

—Que rico—Dijo feliz, y Hermione le sonrió, con esas sonrisas que derriten polos. Así sin más le acercó el plato y la taza, Ginny le agradeció y desayunaron en paz.

El resto del día se la pasaron jugando por allí, hasta que se despertaron los demás, y allí fueron a buscar a Luna que vivía cerca de allí. Cuando tocaron la puerta les abrió el padre, pero les dijo que luna estaba con su abuela y volvería en un tiempo, sin más asintieron agradeciéndole y se fueron, era una lástima tenían pensado pescar y bucear con los chicos y sabía cuánto le gustaba eso a Luna. La próxima será.

Fueron a buscarlos y cuando los encontraron estaban en el lago.

— ¡Vengan que se pierden a Ron ahogarse!—Les gritó William riendo.

— ¡Y a Fleur en bikini! —Agregó George.

William le golpeo en la cabeza, y su hermano se quejo pero no dejo de reír.

— ¿Y por qué nos interesaría Fleur en bikini…?—Preguntó Hermione a Ginny esta se alzó de hombros

—Para ver sus estrías tal vez…—

—Pero si no tiene es veela—

—Oh, déjame soñar Hermione— Le dijo ofendida y rieron.

Al llegar hasta ellos, Harry les hizo el hechizo de burbuja de aire para que pudiesen irse a lo mas profundo sin ahogarse. Así que Ginny se quitó la ropa, quedando en bikini al igual que Hermione, y se tiraron en el lago.

Ginny se hundió bastante, se divertía molestando a los animales de mar que habitaban allí, con cuidado de no ir a lo mas profundo donde era oscuro y sabían que había una bestia marina muy horrenda, que no querían tener masticándole las piernas, no gracias.

Fleur ofendida por el acoso de todos, se quedó tomando sol tranquila en la orilla, que ellos juegan como barbaros, a ella sinceramente no le importaba. Así fue como pasaron la tarde pescando peces raros y buscando tritones, que nunca aparecieron por supuesto porque eran de agua salada no dulce.

Cuando terminaron, todos comenzaron a salir. George le tendió una mano amablemente a Hermione para que saliera ella le agradeció ya que el suelo era resbaloso, y salió con su ayuda. William ayudo a su hermanita, que salió bien hasta que…

El bikini de arriba le faltaba, y Hermione la miró con sorpresa.

—Tu bikini Ginny—Le advirtió en voz baja.

Ginny estuvo a punto de preguntar que pasaba, pero se fijo abajo, y enrojeció como tomate, se tiró de cabeza al agua y se puso a buscar su bikini faltante, al final no lo encontró, sospechaba que la bestia de lo más oscuro se lo había comido y no había caso, así que durante todo el camino se fue tapando de las miradas curiosas que se reían de su mala suerte, ella solo les sacaba la lengua como nena pequeña y a Hermione eso le parecía tierno, y en cierto punto hasta el sonrojo que tenía también, pues la vergüenza la tenía mal.

Cuando llegaron a casa Molly le preguntó que paso, y ella le contó, se fueron a vestir, excepto Fluer que solo por presumida se puso un short y ya, todos los chicos se babearon. Tomaron un té, vieron películas porque comenzó a llover y nevar un poco.

Y cuando se hizo más tarde cenaron lo mismo que en la comida y se fueron a dormir.

Gabrielle recién despertaba, vaya bella durmiente, y se quedó en soledad despierta pues no tenía sueño, hasta las cuatro de la mañana que pudo dormirse. Y Ginny le paso igual, pero solo por la presencia de Hermione en su cama, pero esta vez por suerte no la abrazó dormida, ni nada, sino que solo habló en sueños, cosa que le pareció tierno y gracioso a Ginny.


	4. Día cuatro (Medicina)

**04 Medicina**

Cuando Ginny despertó eran más de las tres de la tarde, aun seguía lloviendo a cantaros, el lago debía estar desbordado, se sentía extraña, como si su cuerpo entero fuera de gelatina y le costase horrores moverlo, además cuando lo hacía podía sentir como un choque de electricidad horrible en el cuerpo, tenía la nariz tapada de mocos y tosía cada dos por tres…genial estaba Resfria…

—Estas resfriada Ginny, no te muevas bruscamente que el liquido de tu nariz se irá directo a tu cerebro— Le dijo seriamente Hermione para hacer la broma correctamente.

—Ja-ja…¿Qué me pasó? — Preguntó recostándose de nuevo mientras Hermione le quitaba el paño húmedo para darle la bandeja en su regazo —Gracias—

—Bueno, verás, tomaste mucho frío cuando saliste toda mojada del Lago y mientras dormías dios sabrá por qué pero abriste la ventana y te dormiste destapada— dijo Hermione temblando con el recuerdo— Yo me cubrí hasta la nariz y amanecí bien—

—Es porque me hacía calor…—En ese momento pensaba que era por estar con Hermione, pero ahora supo que era la fiebre que le estaba comenzando a hacer efecto.

—Claro, es que tenías fiebre— Ves…

—Oh, ya veo…ow, quería ir a pescar sapos a la montaña con todos, e ir a tomar té con Luna hoy—Dijo desganada.

—Bueno aun se puede invitar a Luna aquí, pero lo de los sapos debo decirte que no podrás, tienes que quedarte en cama o máximo en el sillón de abajo toda tapada durante todo el día, sino no te curaras Ginny—

—Esta bien…bien—Dijo molesta, no le gustaban las advertencias pero es que esta vez tenía razón estaba muy enferma para hacer eso.

Así que con rapidez escribieron una carta a Luna invitándola a tomar el Té mas tarde y ver unas películas mientras Ginny estaba comiendo.

Cuando terminó su almuerzo le agradeció a Hermione una vez más quien le restó importancia, diciéndole que Molly le dijo que le trajera la sopa con la comida.

Con ello Ginny se sentía mejor.

—Sabes no es tan malo después de todo, no tengo que ayudar con la limpieza y puedo quedarme durmiendo o no haciendo nada si quiero y mamá no me gritará que soy una floja— Dijo feliz, Hermione negó con la cabeza, para ella era todo lo opuesto, pero como sea, si es feliz así, pues que lo sea.

Y con ligereza tomó el libro que tenía a mano y se sentó a su lado apoyando la espalda en el respaldar de la Cama con una almohada de por medio, Ginny decidió seguir durmiendo luego se iría a bañar cuando el cuerpo le respondiese, porque estuvo sudando del calor de anoche. Se durmió encima del estomago de Hermione, quien la miró con ternura, y le dio un beso en la frente dejándola descansar mientras ella leía, suerte que hizo eso, porque sino vería a una Ginny toda roja y muy avergonzada. Se paso así gran parte de la tarde, hasta que Ginny recuperó la consciencia y vio que Hermione estaba dormida, estaban abrazadas. Ella en vez de sonrojar y morirse de vergüenza esta vez se dejó sentir amor por ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se quedó allí disfrutando del contacto de la otra y cuando supo que mejor se iba a bañar antes de que se hagan las seis y llegue Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó, otra vez remplazándose por una almohada por alguna razón Hermione una vez que la abrazaba no podía seguir con su sueño si ella no estaba allí, así que eso hizo y se fue desvistiendo a medida de que llegaba al baño.

Con el tiempo Ginny acabó, Hermione se despertó y se acomodó la ropa, cuando salió la puerta sonó, tenía que ser Luna. Y bajaron ambas, Ginny mas lenta y dolorosamente.

—Hola Hermione, y Gin, estas muy enferma por cierto, ¿será culpa de esos nuevos animalitos que se meten en la nariz y te causan problemas allí? —Preguntó mirando alrededor como si de verdad pudiera ver algo, con esos lentes raros que ella tenía.

—No lo creo, pero Hola, pasa, solo pescó un resfriado—Dijo Hermione y la dejó pasar.

—Sí…un maldito resfriado, y yo quería ir a pescar sapos, hoy era el día ideal para eso—Le dijo con poco animo y un puchero a Luna, Hermione rio.

—Sí lo es, yo quería buscar a las Hadas marinas, pero mi padre dijo que eran peligrosas por esta época de apareamiento…que mal—Ginny solo la miro y se rio, era tan Luna, la extraño con todas sus locuras.

Y así pasaron la tarde hablando y tomando té juntas, y evitando que Ginny se escabullera hacía afuera.

Aunque había un momento en el que Luna se quedo viendo con curiosidad a Ginny y Hermione alternadamente. Pronto descubrió que había en esa mirada rara que tenía Ginny y en esos detalles que eran solo para la castaña y sonrió, pero la pelirroja no pudo descifrar a que se debía.

Pronto anocheció y Luna se despidió marchándose a su casa, cerraron la puerta y Ginny se fue hacía el sillón, buscaron una película buena y cuando la encontraron se quedaron viéndola. Hermione se sentó a su lado y Ginny se acostó en su regazo cubriéndose con la manta que se trajo.

Así pasaron unas horas hasta que se quedo dormida, y Hermione se levanto dispuesta a llevarla a la cama, cuando la cargó y la dejó en su cama se quedo viéndole, de verdad era hermosa, había algo en ella, no sabría decir que pero algo que no le permitía apartar la mirada.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la estaba besando dulcemente en la comisura del labio, se asustó y se apartó, se tapó la boca con sorpresa, ¿Qué había hecho?

sorpresa, ¿Qué habia de Hecho?


	5. Día cinco (Dolor)

**05 Dolor:**

Despertó sobresaltada, había tenido una fea pesadilla, allí estaba Hermione diciéndole que la odiaba y que se quedaría obviamente con Ron, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se había despertado tan de golpe que asustó a Hermione, quien despertó y la tranquilizó.

—Shhh, está bien, estoy aquí, ¿Qué pasó, qué soñaste? —Le pregunto intrigada Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

—N-no era nada, una tonta pesadilla y ya—

—Bueno, pero para ser tonta sí que te asustó—

—Sí, supongo que me tomó muy desprevenida— Admitió, Hermione la había estado abrazándola para tranquilizarla. Ginny no se quiso separar de ella, por más que sabía que estaba mal pensar de esa forma de su amiga pero era que no podía resistirlo, la amaba tanto que hasta dolía.

—Está bien, bien, solo intenta volver a dormir, yo seguiré aquí cuando te despiertes, puedes dormir así abrazándome si quieres no hay problema— Ginny asintió y contra su propio juicio se quedó en sus brazos, era tan cálida…

Al día siguiente quien menos quería ver la despertó, Fleur entro a la habitación sin tocar, Hermione ya había bajado a desayunar y planeaba llevarle el desayuno a la cama, pero Fleur se negó, y cuando la despertó a Ginny le dijo que todos se iban a hacer unas cosas a la ciudad y que se quedaría a solas con Hermione, ella no pudo decir si era una mala o una buena noticia, tan solo asintió y de forma perezosa se levantó, era muy temprano aun, las siete si es que no veía mal el reloj de la pared, par de lunáticos que le dijeron que la despertase ahora.

Se fue directamente a ducharse, y se puso un short y una blusa verde, pero pronto se tiró de nuevo en su cama y siguió durmiendo, Hermione se vio tentada a acostarse junto a ella cuando la vio, pero sabía que si hacía eso pasaría lo de la otra vez, y no iba a repetirlo por mas que le gustara, porque no estaba bien tomar los labios de su amiga sin permiso, así que solo le dejó el desayuno a un lado sin saber si despertaría para comerlo o para almorzar y se fue abajo a leer, no sin darle un beso en la mejilla con dulzura.

Se pasaron el día de forma tranquila ya que por suerte llovia a cantaros, ya era el segundo día así, y tronaba afuera.

Jugaron al ajedrez, practicaron hechizos avanzados, guerra de cosquillas que ganó Ginny haciendo a Hermione llorar de la risa.

Hermione leyó en voz alta hasta que Ginny se durmió en su regazo.

Le dio otro beso en la mejilla, preguntándose como era que llegó a gustarle tanto, ella se lo pregunta pero no puede responderse aun.


	6. Día seis (Necesidad)

**06 Necesidad:**

Al fin, al fin podía tan solo relajarse y respirar profundo, hoy Hermione estaría con sus padres, porque había olvidado completamente el cumpleaños de su abuela, entonces si ese plan no le fallaba tendría varios días para poder tomarse un respiro bien merecido, apenas iba unos pocos días con ella y ya quería desaparecer,

Había tenido la necesidad de eso desde hace un tiempo atrás cuando descubrió que le gustaba con locura, así que hoy era su día de paz.

Y como buen día de paz, durmió hasta que no pudo más, se despertó para comer y ya, fue comió y se cambió, salió a caminar un poco y se divirtió con Luna toda la tarde, la verdad parecía que todo iba a andar de diez, pero al caer la noche se acostó, y extraño el calor y los abrazos de Hermione tanto que se abrazó a la almohada, como iba a dormir sin ella, era rarísima esa sensación de vacío que sentía al no tenerla, que sería si fuese por mas tiempo, enloquecería sin dudas, no no iba a permitirlo, ella estaría bien, y cerro decididamente sus ojos, fue lo peor que pudo hacer.

Cuando cerró los ojos pudo ver con exactitud la figura de Hermione, maldijo el día que en Hogwarts la vio desnuda cuando se quiso cambiar, ella se hizo la dormida y la vio de arriba abajo sin decoro.

Ahora se maldecía por ello porque se sentía muy caliente, pero era un calor distinto porque solo abarcaba su entrepierna, que hasta palpitaba por ser atendida, farfulló maldiciones antes de acariciar su pecho, gimió pero no se detuvo ahí, con su otra mano bajo lentamente a su sexo, aun estaba pegada a la almohada así que se sentía raro, como una presión allí. Dios, que alguien la toque allí, moría porque Hermione la atendiera, pero sabía que eso sería solo en sus sueños, así que siguió tocando su hinchado clítoris toda excitada y con el libido hasta el techo.

—Oh por dios mío—Gimió, se sentía tan condenadamente bien, luego se castigaría pero por ahora continuó dándose placer

—Ahhh, sí, Hermione, ahhh, Hermionee—Gemía sin poder evitarlo, y cuando se penetro eso fue todo, llegó al clímax y lo supero acabando en su propia mano,

—Ah…. —Trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración pero era inútil.

Lo que no supo es que había una castaña que recién llego y no pudo saludarla porque la vio en ese momento tan íntimo, Hermione se tapaba la boca mientras se escondía tras la puerta.

Cuando Ginny se durmió, recién entró, aún sorprendida porque su amiga se masturbase diciendo su nombre, dios que fue sexi, ahora ella estaba muy caliente, quería tocarse pero sabía que no sería bueno, lo único bueno de este momento era que Ginny tenía un sueño pesadísimo, pero tan pesado que alguien gordísimo podría sentársele encima y ni lo sentiría. Así que se acostó a su lado pero asegurándose de verla a la cara y que sus piernas queden tocando su entrepierna.

—Ahh—Ahogó un grito con su mano, procurando no hacer mas ruido comenzó a refregarse en su pierna, era tan condenadamente excitante se sentía tan bien, que no podía evitar continuar y continuar, estaba tan pegada a Ginny que sentía sus pechos, oh dios que pechos, metió su mano por debajó de la remera y toco los pechos de la pelirroja aun sabiendo que podría despertar, pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo pues quería correrse y si eso significaba tocarla despierta eso haría luego se disculparía y tendría una larga charla, pero eso luego. Ahora seguía dándose duro contra la pierna de Ginny, y sin más, se penetró con dos dedos sin dejar de tocarse con Ginny, fue tal la ola de placer que se corrió enseguida.

—Oh…por…dios…—Y así cayó dormida pegadísima a Ginny sin importar que le estuviera tocando la entrepierna.

Cuando Ginny se levantó, miró a Hermione muy de cerca, estaba con sus piernas entrelazada y una mano en su pecho, ella se sentía arder, joder, quería matarla no.

No pudo con sus demonios, y simplemente cabalgo encima a horcajadas de Hermione, piernas a cada lado de su cintura, y con una mano de ella se penetró, Hermione por suerte también tenía un sueño pesado hasta mas pesado que ella con lo que ni un auto y su bocina la despertaría, así que menos Ginny y su sexo matutino, porque con la mano que la penetraba usaba otra para tocarse el pecho, y así subió y bajo, penetrándose mas y mas profundo con los dedos ajenos, dioooos, eso se sentía genial, podía morir haciendo esto.

Mientras mas gemía mas incrementaba la penetración, el ritmo era insano, y de golpe Hermione despertó , pero lo disimuló muy bien, a pesar de que Ginny estuviese mirándola todo el rato, aprovechó para hacerla sentir bien porque solo con verla así se mojaba y comenzaba a sentirse bien ella misma sin siquiera tocarse.

Mientras mas estaba penetrándose más cerca estaba de acabar. Pero Hermione se lo facilito doblando un poco los dedos, y así toco su punto G, dios que explotó, gimió tan alto que temió despertar a Luna en su casa.

—Shhh, despertaras a alguien Shhh—Le dijo Hermione abandonando la seguridad de estar aparentemente dormida, y le tapo la boca de un beso.

—laihegilhflshfd—Dijo Ginny inentendiblemente cuando Hermione la beso, cuando se separó con sorpresa le dijo —Estabas despierta—

—Sí, pude ver esa asombrosa cara tuya acabando en mi mano—Y saco suavemente sus dedos del interior de Ginny haciendo a esta jadear, y los chupo—Delicioso—

—A-así que t-tu, no estas en contra de esto—

—no para nada…es mas me gustas—

—¿En serio? —

—Sí


	7. Día siete (Calor)

**#08 Calor**

Sí las cosas habían sido fuertes la primera vez debería haber visto la siguiente. Hermione estaba dormida, ella y su sueño pesado eran su perdición. Ginny despertó a eso de las diez de la mañana, se habían dormido temprano luego de tener sexo, o hacer el amor según ella, por lo que creyó oportuno bajar a desayunar pero creía que sería mejor hacerlo con ella, así que al verla dormir tan pacíficamente se preguntó cómo la despertaría.

Se le ocurrió algo, algo muy pervertido oh sí. Ginny se metió bajo las sábanas, se puso entre las piernas de Hermione y comenzó a besarle los pechos.

—Despierta dormilona—Susurró, pero no hizo efecto, Hermione seguía durmiendo como si no estuviera bajando por sus pechos hasta su abdomen, sin detenerse hasta que terminó en su centro. Así fue cuando luego de admirar la linda intimidad de Hermione se hundió en ella. Besando, lamiendo y hasta mordiendo su clítoris.

Hermione dormida suspiró, continuó y de paso comenzó a aumentar la intensidad, poco a poco, de esa forma comenzaría a acercarse al momento. Gemio entonces, pero Ginny comprobó y seguía dormida.

—Dios que tienes un sueño pesadísimo—Se rió y continuó con su trabajito, la penetró y se puso a besarle, mientras hacía un vaivén delicioso. Hermione entonces despertó.

—Ahhh..vaya forma de- Ahhhhh despertar Ahh—Gemía mientras hablaba, y la otra chica sonrió.

—Sí que te llevó un buen tiempo despertar

—No me quejo de nada, podría acostumbrarme a esto definitivamente—Le dijo mientras llegaba al orgasmo, cuando lo hizo gimió bien fuerte, y Ginny le ayudo a bajarle los ánimos. Hermione le tomó de la cara y comenzó a besarla, eran esos besos dulces con los que le dices Te amo a alguien y le haces saber lo mucho que le importa.

—Oh dios, disculpen no quería interrumpir—Ambas se quedaron heladas cuando vieron en la puerta a Tonks—Solo venía a decirles que el desayuno está listo, Molly estaba ocupada así que se fue y me dejó a cargo solo está Ron, los demás se fueron a otras partes—Tenía los ojos tapados y con rapidez se marchó de allí.

Hermione fue la primera en romper a reír, Ginny le dijo que era serio pero ella le insistía que era gracioso. Entre empujones y besos ambas se vistieron y bajaron a comer.

—Así que…ustedes dos—Señaló Tonks sonriente de forma pícara—Desde cuándo que están juntas.

—Bueno…nosotras aún no estamos oficialmente juntas solo…no lo sé…desde ayer supongo—Admitió avergonzada Ginny, Hermione la secundo asintiendo. Tonks se rió.

—Quién lo diría, bueno me alegro, siempre les vi algo entre ustedes dos. Ahora, van a contarle a alguien más

Las chicas se lo pensaron porque la verdad no lo habían hecho antes, pero suponían que cuando llegue el momento sería inevitable.

—Algo así, aun no pero danos tiempo

—Eso está bien, tienen que estar listas para eso, bueno ya vuelvo voy a comprar cosas para el almuerzo, así que solo no se enrollen en la mesa de la comida o en mi cuarto, ni en el sillón de ser posible

—No te preocupes…no pensaba hacer eso—Se sonrojó Hermione.

Tonk asintió y luego de darles a cada una un beso en la mejilla bien cariñoso porque las quería, se fue.

—Bueno, eso no se repite, a la próxima cerramos la puerta con llave—Le aseguró Hermione, Ginny solo asintió.

Luego de eso no pasó nada relevante en el día, porque solo se la pasaron afuera con Luna, ella se dio cuenta la primera vez que se tomaron la mano. Vieron películas, nadaron en el lago, jugaron Quidditch, fue simple. Hasta que anocheció y se fueron a dormir, una abrazada a la otra.


End file.
